


Something Good

by youbelongwithswiftie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Percy is smart, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbelongwithswiftie/pseuds/youbelongwithswiftie
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 32





	Something Good

The soft down comforter blocked the sea breeze blowing in the window, Annabeth’s back pressed to Percy’s chest as he tousled with her hair. The sunlight shone through the curtains, reflecting off the mirror, bathing the room in warmth. She closed her eyes, breathing deep, trying to enjoy the peaceful reprieve of the late morning.  
“This is nice. Things have felt so strange lately.. Like something’s about to change but I can’t tell if it's good or bad.”  
Percy made a sound of contentment, and wrapped one of his arms over her chest, continuing to play with her hair. “Maybe you’re pregnant.”  
She let out a small snort, “You’re really funny, babe.” His hand was still tangled in her hair. Sometimes, she just couldn’t think straight when he did that. It felt so nice.  
“Beth, I’m being serious. You’ve been eating a lot more than you normally do, sleeping more, and your coffee consumption has gone way down. And I would know, I make the coffee and cook 90% of our meals. I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something,” he paused, his breath catching on her neck and sending a shiver down her spine, “and, in case you haven’t noticed, your period is about two weeks late.”  
She frowned at that, “No, it can’t be... It hasn’t been that long.” Has it? Shit. Percy sat up, the blanket uncovering them, the breeze casting goosebumps down her arms.  
“Well, you think that through, I’m going to make some breakfast. Love you.” His footsteps left the room, and headed down the hall. She could hear him in the kitchen, washing his hands, taking things out of the fridge. Well.... She grabbed her phone, and checked Clue. Shit. Her annoying ass husband was right. Her period was late. But, she thought, that doesn’t mean anything. It could just be stress.  
She sat up, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and bit her lip. She might as well take a test… just to be sure. She went into the bathroom, rifling in the cabinets, looking for the little blue boxes she knew she had stashed in there. Success. She took the test. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The waiting was the hard part, her ADHD may have made it easy to just zone out and stare at a wall for three hours, like she could watch paint dry, but this was so...anxiety-inducing, she needed to distract herself from it. She knew she had one of those pregnancy books around from the first time. It just depended on where Percy had hid it from her after...what happened the last time. Her hands wrung together, looking around the room. Percy had never had great hiding spots, so she rooted down to the bottom of his bottom dresser drawer, the same place she’d found her engagement ring 8 years ago...which he didn’t know and would never know. And there it was, she pulled it out, and began to flip through the pages again. The timer pulled her out of her rumination, only a few pages in. It's not like she needed to read it again, but a refresher after two years couldn’t hurt anybody.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Percy stood, back to her, sipping a cup of coffee. She just stood in the doorway, watching him, completely oblivious. At least he wasn’t someone who whistled when he cooked or did things around the house. The sound of whistling drove her mad, and with the amount of time Percy and she spent in the same vicinity lately, her mind would probably crack in two. Leaning against the wall, she sighed.“Sometimes I really love when you’re right.” The soft smile on her face, conveying more than her words could. His arms around her body just felt so right, so normal, so perfect. “I love you.” His arms left her, to make sure he didn’t accidentally burn down their kitchen. Opening the fridge to take out the water pitcher, she stopped. Ugh, that smell. “Percy, what’s that smell?”  
He saw the look on her face, and laughed endearingly. “You tell me.” He handed her the package of bacon, she could only take a small whiff, before she gagged.  
“Is it bad? Ugh.” He rolled his eyes, still smirking, and opened the windows… Maybe she could use a refresher on all the pregnancy side effects.. Like a messed up sense of smell. She’s gonna miss bacon for a while, she can tell.


End file.
